


I Lost

by Morwenn2



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwenn2/pseuds/Morwenn2
Summary: Hello It was 2 am when i wrote this im so sorryJust another fic where tommy and tubbo lost against Dream at the final battle, and Tommy just wants to see his big brother one last time.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	I Lost

**Author's Note:**

> i am not a writer these two just make me feel so many feelings so enjoy ig

A soft rapping of knuckles sounds within the little cabin Techno had made, followed quickly by a dull _thud._ Glancing to the avian sat comfortably in the chair beside him, Techno sets the book he was reading down.   
  
“Really, Phil, didn’t you get Ranboo to stop knocking? Honestly, he basically lives here at this point.”  
  
Rising to his hooves, the piglin hybrid ambles to the oak door. Stepping around Steve, he wraps his cloak around his shoulders in preparation for the biting cold of outside before lazily swinging the door open with a grin. He always did enjoy Ranboo’s visits – though he’d deny it if asked, of course.  
  
“Well, hello there Ranboo! It’s a bit later than you usually show up, but I’ll forgive – “

Crimson eyes process the sight before him. Dirty, wild blond hair. Pale skin marred by scars, too numerous to count. Basic red shirt. Dull eyes that once shone like the sea on a sunny day.  
  
This isn’t the enderman hybrid.

This is his brother. This is a traitor. This is _Tommy._

The boy grins up at him with a mirthful “Hey, bitch!” leaving Techno more confused than ever.

“Wh—”

“Y’know how I mentioned fighting Dream the other day, big man?”

And Technoblade does. He remembers seeing the traitor rummaging through his hard-earned items, acting a fool and finally running away, as cryptic and unpredictable as usual. He remembers wondering what the hell the boy meant when he mentioned going up against _Dream,_ a man that even _Techno_ had trouble besting on a GOOD day. ~~He remembers a silent plea to the Blood God himself that the boy would beat the odds and win.~~

“well, uh…”

The piglin’s reminiscing is cut off as the voices he had been ignoring _screamed_ at him.

_LOOK HELP HELP TECHNOSAVE DYINGINNIT he got rekt lol E BAD DREAM BAD._

The warrior looks at Tommy then, really _looks._ As his gaze quickly scrutinizes the lanky kid several things become clear at once: An arm slung across his stomach, knuckles white with tension as the other limb grapples the outer wall for support. Shaky, uneven breaths dragged from the blonds lips painfully. Tremors racking his frail looking form. A hazy, unfocused gaze clearly trying to stay aware. And worst of all, Technoblade realized something with a start: The shirt that he had thought was simply red was really the same red-and-white raglan shirt Tommy was known for… _completely doused in the boys’ own blood._ Oh. Oh _no._

Right as he reached his conclusion Tommy’s legs seem to give up on him, sending him to his knees. Techno can only stare in shock for a moment before he finally gathers his wits, and his knees scrape against the floor in his haste to catch the boy in front of him. He’s so small, so frail, so _broken,_ and Techno realizes with a pit of despair that his brother doesn’t have enough time. _He can’t save him._ Cradling him in his arms with a gentleness most wouldn’t believe the Blade capable of, he silently brushes the hair out of Tommy’s glassy gaze.

“S-sorry, Tech. I didn’t win. Dream… He really was terrible!” A sheepish smile fades into a pained grimace. “He… Tubbo… He took my Tubbo away.” And Techno may have hated Mr. Government but in that moment he felt Tommy’s pain. That boy was Tommy’s Phil, Techno had realized, once the sting of betrayal had ebbed somewhat and he could think again ~~and how easy it was to think without the presence of the rambunctious teenager he had let into his home.~~ Tommy’s eyes flash as he realizes something, and he weakly presses a clenched hand to the piglin’s chest.

“Tech —here – the… the letter – wrote it for you… you gotta promise to read it, okay? You gotta, fuckin, pinky promise, big man. Y’can’t break a pinky promise, that shit’s unbreakable…”

Tommy is completely serious, and something in Techno breaks as he’s reminded once again of just how young the boy truly is. He’s just a _child,_ and here he was dying in the arms of his brother, the one supposed to keep him _safe._ A hooved hand winds around Tommy’s own.

“Okay, Tommy. Pinky swear…”

Blue eyes drift shut, slowly, and Techno almost thinks he’s gone before they drag open once more.

“Tech… Tech I’m tired. Can I rest? Just… Just for a lil while?”

A shaky breath escapes Techno as he tenderly cups his brother’s, his little Theseus’ face.

“Yeah… Yeah, Toms. You can rest now. I’ll be right here by your side. I promise.”

“Thanks, Tech…” The blue hides behind fluttering lashes once more, but this time they don’t open again. “L’ve you, ‘m s’rry…”

Hand falling limp at his side, his last breath escapes in a sigh of relief.

Techno _wails._


End file.
